The Biomedical/Biobehavioral Research Administration Development Award is an epochal opportunity for the University of South Florida College of Pharmacy. With the inaugural class beginning its second year, the College of Pharmacy (COP) is on track to become a key contributor to USF and USF Health. This grant opportunity will assist COP to evolve into one of the top research Colleges at USF. The four pillars of COP are Geriatric Pharmacotherapy, Pharmacogenomics, Leadership, and Informatics. Along with the four pillars, two additional areas of focus include research methods and inter-professional training. With these areas as vanguards, it is important for COP to utilize emerging technologies for advanced learning opportunities for faculty, staff, and students and to create outreach opportunities for students and faculty to reach underrepresented and underserved communities for research and education. COP has the tenacity to excel in research, but will gain momentum with the utilization of the BRAD Award.